worldofdirlanfandomcom-20200213-history
Races : Red Mutants
'Red Mutants '(Also known as Redstone Mutants or Mutes), are a manufactured race that has appeared in Dirlan only recently. They mirror the size and weight of their original race, but have become submerged in purified redstone, which has radically changed their appearance, their skin having a constant subtle glow. They have no hair, and their eyes are often purely black with red pupils. Traits Redstone Mutants are a unique species, almost more like a disease than a true species. Humans, Elves, Dwarves and some others having fallen into a collection of purified Redstone. The burning fuel seeps into the poor body, causing massive changes in physiology. Though their intelligence is often unaffected, insanity is often a side effect of the transformation from the sheer level of pain, and amnesia is almost a constant. Their bodies are made somewhat tougher, their skin and muscles hardening from the dust settling in. Their bodies, being made up of Redstone, often cause reactions in redstone mechanisms, interfering with the correct flow of such energy. The majority of redstone mutants turn toward eating redstone dust and often eat whatever meat they find, even subsisting on the rancid flesh of zombies. Many do not like this, however, and will go out of their way to avoid it. The level of their dimentia and depression often affects how they behave, dietarily. They are excellent diggers, and often have a sixth sense for minerals, rivaling dwarves. However, they are, generally, not expert craftsmen, having forgotten much of their acquired skills. Appearance The skin and features of the Redstone Mutant is just that, a dusty, crag-ridden stone-like skin that resembles the texture of redstone. Their skin gives off a constant beacon of dull light, much like that of a redstone torch. No matter their base species, they do not have hair. Their eyes are often deeply sunken into their heads, with deep, black eyes, their pupils changing to a glowing red. Despite the near demonic sounding description, they often appear more or less like they once did, and are often of a very easy and calm disposition. Social Hierarchy Redstone Mutants lack a general social hierarchy of their own, aside from in the Redstone Tunnels below Eusald. In the tunnels, Redstone Mutants work in near perfect harmony, with nearly no strife or disargument. There is a natural bond among every redstone mutant, as if on a baser level, they seem to understand they are all one another has. A Tribal Leader has taken command, but he leads in a more or less spiritual capacity, not truly commanding them. Distribution Being a young race, the Redstone Mutants are not far spread. Typically, they can be found in Eusald's Redstone Tunnels, but are otherwise found rarely in the other cities, except for Lazurran, where they are not welcome. Interestingly enough, this does not seem to be a problem for any of the Mutants, though they can not recall as to why they hold such an aversion. Category:Races Category:Redstone Mutants